


An Ordinary Girl like you... (A Very Brief 50 Shades parody)

by Turdle



Category: 50 Shades of Grey - E. L. James, Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Bad Jokes, Crossover, Other, Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-14
Updated: 2012-11-14
Packaged: 2017-11-18 15:29:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/562580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turdle/pseuds/Turdle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anastasia Steele just keeps getting really great offers dropped in her lap. And never bothers to read the fine print.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Ordinary Girl like you... (A Very Brief 50 Shades parody)

I stood up, waiting excitedly, hanging onto every word that was being said. Holy crap. This was sure to change my whole life as I knew it, and it was all because of some random happenstance - a chain of events because Kat had went and gotten sick with the flu and forced me to interview the annoyingly arrogant and inexplicably sexy Christian Grey. My inner goddess fidgeted with enthusiasm and impatience. I looked down at the latest surprise in my life.

“—I come from a different world, far away. I have the power to grant ordinary girls like you any wish their heart desires.” The small cat said to me. Holy shit. I could make a wish! I could get Christian Grey! I’d no longer be a virgin. _Wow_. This sounded amazing. 

“Would you like to make a contract, and become a magical girl?” Kyubey offered.

_“Would I ever!”_  I exclaimed, my inner goddess doing the rumba in excitement and celebration. I would have to do research on Magical Girls on Kate’s computer later. After all, who could pass up a deal like  _that_  on the table?

／人◕ ‿‿ ◕人＼


End file.
